


Telling Everyone

by Strawberry_Milkshake



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Announcements, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Milkshake/pseuds/Strawberry_Milkshake
Summary: In which Alex Standall and Zach Dempsey decide to tell people about their relationship





	Telling Everyone

It wasn't exactly a secret. Okay, it was kind of a secret. Zach and Alex were a couple and no one knew it. It's not like they'd have any reason to. Everyone knew that Zach helped Alex with physical therapy, or at least the people who mattered did. The only thing they didn't know about was that physical therapy was a little bit more physical than normal. They weren't having sex or anything, just making out, cuddling sometimes when they were at one of their houses. Today they were at Alex's house, just cuddled up to one another watching a movie when Alex finally brought it up. 

"Are we ever going to tell anyone about us?" He asked, looking at Zach who just shrugged in response. Alex didn't necessarily care if everyone knew but it would help Jessica to feel less guilty about ditching him for Justin. Also, he just liked the idea of being open with his friends after what happened with Hannah and everything. 

"I don't know. I mean, I'd like our friends to know that you're mine." Zach replied, giving his boyfriend a slight squeeze of affection as his arms were already wrapped around him. He really did love the idea of claiming Alex in a weird way. He just wanted him to be his. No one else's. 

"Don't be cheesy." Alex chuckled a little, though he enjoyed how cheesy Zach was sometimes. It was cute to him. "Let's tell them tomorrow at lunch then. I don't want to move tonight." He currently didn't want to do anything but be with Zach until he fell asleep. 

"You love it when I'm cheesy." Zach said, before continuing on. "Let's do that then because I don't want to move either." He was kind of excited to tell everyone about their relationship. He was happy with Alex and was proud to be with him. 

_ 

The Next Day, Alex and Zach sat at the table with their friends Jessica, Clay, and Justin as usual. They were having a normal conversation until Alex looked at Zach in a way that only he would be able to understand. He cleared his throat grabbing the attention of everyone at the table who looked at him weirdly. 

"So we have something to tell you." Zach started, feeling nervous for really no good reason. He knew his friends wouldn't care but this was new in his relationship with Alex. They were used to it being just their secret. If everyone found out it would be different which wasn't necessarily a bad thing he just didn't know. 

"What is it? And who's we?" Clay asked, clearly a little confused as to what Zach was trying to say. 

"Alex and I--- I just-" Zach sighed before standing up on the table, he really didn't know what the fuck he was doing and he knew how much backlash he would get for it but he honestly didn't care. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Alex whisper-yelled in complete shock and confusion. 

Zach glanced at his boyfriend and smiled before addressing the lunchroom where a few people were now looking at him. "I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT ALEX STANDALL IS MY BOYFRIEND. I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM AND NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE HIM." He yelled, not even caring that people were furrowing their eyebrows at him, some were insulting him and some were smiling. It didn't matter to him either way as he sat back down at the bench. 

"Well that's one way to tell me you love me." Alex laughed a little but really he was awe-strucked. He couldn't believe that Zach really screamed that to the whole lunchroom for him and he honestly wasn't as mad as he should be. "I love you too, for the record." He leaned in and kissed the other boy for a few moments, both of them forgetting that their friends were there until they pulled away and remembered them. 

"What the hell just happened?" Justin was the first to ask, but really, all of them were confused. 

"Oh we thought it was time we told you we're dating." Zach smiled, actually eating a piece of his food quickly. 

"Though I did not ask him to scream it out to the whole entire lunchroom." Alex added pretending to be angry until Zach put his arm around him and he couldn't help but smile a little. 

"So let me get this straight." Jessica started as everyone at the table looked over at her. "No pun intended." She shook her head before returning to the point. "I've been feeling guilty for leaving you for Justin for months and you didn't think it was necessary to tell me that you are dating someone new?" She seemed slightly frustrated. 

"Sorry." Alex shrugged, not really knowing how to respond to that. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"I mean to be fair, nothing happened when both of you kissed but I gave him a boner without even trying." Zach said in a joking tone, all too proud of that. 

"Oh shut up about that Dempsey. It was the physical contact remember?" Alex teased, shoving his boyfriend playfully. 

"Well I'm happy for you both." Jessica said honestly, smiling a little. She really did just want happiness for her friends. 

"Okay, as cute as sweet as this all is can we please move on." Clay suggested, he was happy for his friends but he didn't want to spend all day watching them be lovey with each other. 

"Fine." Zach said but didn't hesitate to grab Alex's hand with newfound pride.

And from that day Alex and Zach were no longer the secret couple but in their friend's opinions the most obnoxious PDA couple. But they were all happy for the pair.


End file.
